


The Segway Conundrum

by camelots_scribe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Growing Old Together, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Mobility scooter and Segway road rage, Old Age, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelots_scribe/pseuds/camelots_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson and Sherlock Holmes have known each other for nearly fifty years now, and, due to having a hip replacement and arthritis between them, mobility scooters are now their preferred method of transport. They decide to have midnight race down Baker Street, but Sherlock never said anything about using a mobility scooter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Segway Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The lovely Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+lovely+Kate), [The equally lovely Ollie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+equally+lovely+Ollie).



> This turned from a crack fic to a super shippy Johnlock fic pretty rapidly. I have no regrets.
> 
> 'Author thank you' at end of work :)

“Sherlock, are you going to leave the house any time soon?” John Watson called irritably. “Or are you going to use your hip replacement as an excuse to get out of our race? Because I _do_ have arthritis, you know, so you’re not exactly the only one who’s gone through the ageing process.”

“Ah, John, I would have thought you have had a little more faith in me after almost half a century,” Sherlock replied, still inside 221B Baker Street. “I’ll always return to you.”

“Yes, that’s true,” John admitted. He heard Sherlock coming out of 221B, but he didn’t want him to see his brooding expression, so he kept his face hidden. “I’ve often wondered why you bothered.”

“Because you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, John Watson. And one of the only, for that matter.” Sherlock said firmly. “Besides, you’re the only person who makes my tea right.”

John smiled wryly. “You prefer it with an eye at the bottom of the mug, if I remember rightly,” Finally, he managed to control his emotions enough to look at Sherlock. “Sherlock Holmes, you complete and utter _cock!”_

Sherlock feigned innocence with a nonchalant shrug. “What?”

“We agreed that we were going to use our mobility scooters!” John exclaimed. He was seated on his, on the pavement in front of 221B. He had to strain his neck to look up at Sherlock. The world’s only consulting detective – who was by no means retired, one hip replacement and nearly five decades later – was on a Segway.

“We agreed to no such thing. I seem to recall saying that we should take our vehicles out for a race down Baker Street at midnight – I merely neglected to mention that I’d recently purchased a Segway. I like to keep you on your toes in your old age.” Sherlock smirked.

“You certainly do.” John murmured.

“So, shall we go to our ‘start line’?”

“Yes, okay.” John replied. They set out at a steady pace to one end of Baker Street.

Once they reached the end of Baker Street, Sherlock grinned. “The game, Mr Watson, is on!”

John twisted the speed dial of his mobility scooter to ‘Hare’, pushing the handle as hard as his arthritis would allow him to.

Of course, John knew that there was no way he would beat Sherlock. Even if he hadn’t had the advantage of his Segway, Sherlock would have won due to his sheer determination and infuriating ability to work out every possible path and obstacle. John was simply taking part for the thrill of the chase – and to humour Sherlock.

John saw a large puddle in front of him and seized the opportunity to ride through it at full speed, in the hope of splashing Sherlock. Before he knew it, his mobility scooter was veering out of control. He couldn’t stop himself from crashing into the lamppost. All he could do was brace himself for impact and shut his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was lying in the recovery position on the pavement. Sherlock was kneeling beside him, peering down at his face. He looked paler than usual. “John, are you okay?” he asked urgently. “Are you hurt?”

“I’ve felt better.” John admitted sheepishly.

“Can you get up?” John tried to, but his head was spinning. Long, thin fingers were thrust in his face. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Four,” John answered, holding his middle finger aloft. “What about me?”

“Well there’s no reason to be rude,” Sherlock retorted, amusement replacing concern in his eyes. “I may well have just saved your life.”

“Yes, because mobility scooters are well known death-traps.”

“Well, you _were_ travelling at Hare speed – _anything_ could have happened!” Sherlock taunted him.

John sighed. “Just shut up and help me get back home.”

To John’s surprise, Sherlock got into the mobility scooter and drove it over to him. “It’s badly dented and I don’t think you’ll be doing Hare in it again, but it’ll do for now,” Sherlock explained. “Come on – sit between my legs.”

Sherlock held a hand out to John and pulled him off the pavement, then gently sat him down between his legs. He set off at a steady pace, back to 221B.

Ten minutes later, John was sat in his armchair, cradling a cup of tea. His came without an eye at the bottom. Sherlock draped a blanket over his shoulders. “For the shock.” he smiled, kissing the top of John’s head.

John laughed. “Thanks. What happened to your Segway?”

“It didn’t agree with my hip,” Sherlock confessed. “I left it on the street. Hopefully someone from my Homeless Network will find it.”

“Sherlock Holmes, are you finally realising that you’re getting old?” John teased him.

“Yes, John Watson, I do believe I am,” Sherlock replied, sitting on the arm of John’s chair and putting his arms around him. “And I am very fortunate indeed to be growing old with you.”

John put his tea on the floor and stroked Sherlock’s cheek. “Yes, you are. And, do you know what? There isn’t anyone else I’d rather spend the rest of my days with.” And, with that, he pulled Sherlock into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the lovely Kate for requesting the fic and planting the seed of a frankly weird idea in my mind. Equal thanks to the equally lovely Ollie for helping me to plan and write the fic; for the brilliant tea line and for the title as well. *sniffs* I could never have done it without you!
> 
> P.S: SUCH BRITISH. VERY JOHNLOCK. WOW.


End file.
